Boys, be suspicious !
by Chihaaru
Summary: Fiction chapitrée racontant la vie amoureuse de Nightmare & GazettE (Yaoi & Hétéro ) mais aussi leur amitié...
1. Startpoint

Après une nuit torride passée en compagnie de Aoi, Uruha sort de cette chambre et retourne dans la sienne afin que personne ne s'en rend compte. Il se dirige vers sa salle de bains, se met à nu, s'observe et s'interroge : -Pourquoi je lui plais tant ? C'est peut-être mon regard, peut-être mes cheveux ? Ou simplement mes fesses? À moins que ce ne soit... dit-le guitariste tout en continuant de s'observer. Aoi de son côté, se vantait ses exploits commis la nuit dernière. Il lui avait fait l'amour comme un dieu et il le savait. Uruha le remerciait presque tous les jours depuis bientôt 5 ans, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoit. Il faut savoir que les deux Gazemens sont très discrets sur leur vie privée. Sakito se lève, se dirige vers la salle à manger et bois son café à toute vitesse. Il sort, prends sa voiture et conduit en direction de son agence dans le but de retrouver les autres membres. Il entre et les autres le regardent avec quelques soupçons... - J'ai entendu des bruits assez...Suspects, la nuit dernière. Je pense que ça pourrait être toi...dit Hitsugi tout en essayant de rester sérieux. - Tu veux dire quoi par suspects ? J'ai veillé jusque tard hier pour terminer mes compositions, réponds Sakito, étonné qu'Hitugi ose lui demander ceci. - Et bien suspects. Des bruits assez...Sexuels, je dirais. Mais bien sûr, je n'en connais pas la réelle nature, répondit Hitsugi avec un visage légèrement rouge et une voix tremblante. - Ce n'est pas moi. J'ai travaillé sur mes compositions et puis cela est totalement absurde vu que je suis célibataire depuis bien longtemps déjà, répondit Sakito, légèrement agacé. - Très bien. Je pensais justement que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un... - Et où je l'aurai trouvé ? C'est impossible. Je n'aime pas les filles des bars, répondit Sakito avec un argument de plus. - Tu as raison, acquiesça Hitsugi. Tout cela est paradoxal, pardonne moi d'avoir pensé ça de toi... - Ce n'est pas grave. Travaillons maintenant ! ordonna Sakito à son cadet. Après plusieurs heures de travail, les deux musiciens allèrent rejoindre les autres membres de Nightmare ainsi que les GazettE et certains Alice Nine dans un petit bar du centre de Tokyo. - Mon beau ! s'exclama Kai en voyant Nao, son ami de longue date. - Mon salaud ! Heureux de revoir enfin, répondit Nao. Les j-rockeurs étaient contents de se revoir enfin et ils en profitèrent de cette occasion afin de parler des choses récentes arrivées dans leur vie. - Je me marie bientôt, leur annonça Ni~Ya, le 23 juin plus exactement. - Le jour de ton anniversaire ?! s'étonna Saga. - Oui, Sutā a dit que c'était une bonne idée. C'est un jour doublement important. - Je me disais bien qu'elle et toi c'était une histoire sé comptes faire une fête pour enterrer ta vie de jeune garçon ? questionna Aoi. - Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle est déjà enterrée, plaisanta Ni~Ya, mais je compte faire une petite fête pour célébrer mon mariage et mon anniversaire. - On s'occupe de tout et tu ne te mêles de rien compris ? Tu ne vas pas le regretter ! lui assura Yomi. - On ? Qui ? s'interrogea Reita. - Et bien on, nous quoi ! répondit Hitsugi. - Et de ton côté Saga, pas de mariage en vue ? demanda Sakito. - Malheureusement non, mon cher Saki, mais bientôt, répondit gentilement Saga. Sakito et lui aimaient bien se taquiner à ce sujet. - Maintenant qu'on parle de choses sérieuses, je vais moi aussi me marier ! annonça Ruka,ce qui en surpris plus d'un. - Toi, te marier ? C'est impossible ! Tu n'es pas capable de rester avec la même femme plus d'une semaine, plaisanta Shou. - Et bien, figure-toi que je suis avec la même femme depuis plus d'un an et je suis sûre que c'est la bonne, dit Ruka. - Tu l'as rencontrée dans un bar j'imagine, lança Ruki. - Pardon ? Non, pas du tout. C'est un quelque sorte grâce à Ni~Ya que je l'ai rencontré. - En fait grâce à Sutā. Son agence organisait une soirée et elle m'a proposé d'y aller avec un de mes pote et j'ai choisi Ruka. C'est là qu'elle lui a présenté Keiko... Ni~Ya s'interrompit afin que Ruka explique le reste. - Elle me plaisait beaucoup mais elle était fiancée à ce moment-là... - Keiko de chez Stardust ?! cria Tora tout en interrompant Ruka. - Celle qui a joué dans Akumu-chan ? demanda Hiroto, étonné. - Oui. Je sais que c'est étonnant mais je suis avec elle. Je suis heureux, je l'aime et je vais me marier avec elle, Ruka s'arrêta là,sans donner plus de précisions. - Bon, trinquons aux mariages de Ni~Ya et Ruka, proposa Sakito. - Aux mariages de Ni~Ya et Ruka ! crièrent-ils tous en coeur. Les musiciens rentrèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel après une soirée bien arrosée. Tous sauf Uruha qui passa d'abord dans celle son amant. - Tu dois continuer ce que tu as commencé ce matin. J'y ai pensé toute la journée, dit Uruha avec un petit sourire pervers. - Je sais mais je dois d'abord terminer mes partitions. Promis j'en ai pas pour longtemps, déclara Aoi tout en craignant la réaction de son amant. - Mais tu me l'avais promis, bouda Uruha. Si c'est comme ça je rentre chez moi ! - Chéri, reste ! Je tiens toujours mes promesses, tu le sais bien. Mais je dois absolument finir cela aujourd'hui... - Tu dois aussi accomplir ta promesse aujourd'hui ! Mais de toute manière, pour l'instant, je boude. Fait ton travail et on verra après, conclu Uruha malgré sa déception. - Je te promets de faire vite, prépare toi j'arrive, dit Aoi tout en lui recouvrant le cou de baisers. Moins d'une demi-heure après, Aoi acheva ses partitions et alla rejoindre comme promis Uruha. A son grand étonnement, ce dernier était dévêtu sur le lit ,mais surtout endormi. Aoi en grand gentlemen, ne le réveilla pas( même si cela lui vaudrait la foudre le lendemain matin). Sur le point de s'endormir, Aoi sentit une main se glisser dans son boxer, il se retourna et vit le petit sourire narquois d'Uruha, un sourire qu'il comprenait. - Tu l'as fait exprès, pas vrai ? T'es vraiment qu'un petit con, dit Aoi pendant que Uruha caressait la bosse formée dans le boxer d'Aoi. - Oui, je l'ai fait exprès. Je voulais te punir pour m'avoir fait attendre mais je n'ai pas su te résister, glissa Uruha entre deux baisers. - Tu es pris dans ton propre jeu ! Je t'aime petit idiot, murmura Aoi tout en glissant sa main dans le boxer d'Uraha et continuant à l'embrasser. - Ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment et puis, petit n'est pas le terme approprié, le taquina Uruha tout en gémissant, je t'aime aussi. Une fois les préliminaires terminés, ils purent enfin commencer la chose. Les deux individus ne cessèrent pas de gémir et après quelques instants de bonheur partagés, Aoi se laissa tenté par une gourmandise. Une fois terminée, il remercia Uruha pour cette nuit torride et les deux amants s'endormirent paisiblement, l'un contre l'autre. A l'aube, le plus jeune guitariste de GazettE retourna dans sa chambre discrètement. Mais Hitsugi, ayant de nouveau entendu des bruits suspects, écoutait aux portes. Uruha et Hitsugi furent surpris de se retrouver tous les deux là... - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! l'interrogea Uruha. - C'est plûtot à moi de te poser cette question. C'est bien la chambre d'Aoi ? questionna Hitsugi, il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?!


	2. 25 nuances de Pink

Àl'aube, le plus jeune guitariste de GazettE retourna dans sa chambre discrètement. Mais Hitsugi, ayant de nouveau entendu des bruits suspects, écoutait aux portes. Uruha et Hitsugi furent surpris de se retrouver tous les deux-là...

- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!** l'interrogea Uruha.

- **C'est plûtot à moi de te poser cette question. C'est bien la chambre d'Aoi ? **questionna Hitsugi, **il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?! **

**- Oui mais tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?**

**- ** **Non mais j'ai entendu des bruits suspects… Et je voulais voir d'où ça provenait mais…**

- **T'es vraiment étrange comme type,** riposta Uruha. **Comme si j'allais coucher avec un homme ! Je suis hétéro à 100% moi !** cria Uruha.

- **Je sais, ils ne proviennent pas de cette chambre mais plutôt de**…. Hitsugi se tut un moment avant de chuchoter dans l'oreille d'Uruha, **ils proviennent de la chambre de Reita !**

- **Reita ?! Tu en es sûr **? cria Uruha.

- **Chut ! Oui, enfin je pense être sûr**, répondit Hitsugi.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais discret à ce sujet-là. Cela m'étonne vraiment de lui. Et tu penses qu'il est avec qui** ? interrogea Uruha.

- **Ça** **je ne le sais pas encore. Mais je mène ma petite enquête… **

- **Bonne idée, tiens moi au courant.**

Uruha était rassuré. Personne n'était au courant de leur petit secret. Mais cela allait-il durer ? Il n'en savait rien pour l'instant mais il l'espérait fortement tout comme Aoi.

Pendant presque toute la journée, Hitsugi observa Reita. Il se doutait de quelque chose mais avec qui ? Hitsugi avait sa petite idée en tête… Suspect n°1 Ruki ! Reita et lui était très proche et Ruki n'avait jamais menti sur sa bisexualité mais est-ce que Reita comptait dans ses conquêtes ? Suspect n°2 Kai, malgré qu'Hitsugi ait toujours pensé qu'il fréquentait Nao, il avait toujours eu des doutes sur la nature de sa relation avec Reita. Et enfin suspect n°3… Yomi ! Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Yomi avait laissé entendre qu'il était son style. Attendez… Impossible, Yomi aime beaucoup les poitrines généreuses. On recommence ! Suspect n°3… Shou. Petit et mignon, il était le style de tout le monde après tout, surtout après une soirée bien arrosée.

Dans la soirée, les garçons partirent dans un strip-club où Saga et Tora vinrent les rejoindre un peu plus tard. Tous profitaient des belles femmes qui les entouraient. Mais Saga ne put s'empêcher le visage de Sakito qu'il trouvait tout simplement parfait**. **De beaux yeux bruns, un nez fin, des lèvres fines mais pulpeuses, tout était magnifique chez lui. Sakito lui aussi l'avait observé sur scène et le trouvait rempli de beauté et de charisme. C'était la première qu'il préférait un homme à une femme. Serait-il gay ? Là était la question. Mais le plus important pour lui c'était de garder ses sentiments secrets. Sakito, se sentant observé, se retourna vers Saga et le prit en flagrant délit.  
- **Ça va ? **lui demanda Sakito, **tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
**- **Je vais bien, merci,** répondit Saga.** Non c'est gentil.**  
- **Tu n'as pas l'air en forme pourtant**, dit-il sur un ton inquiet.  
- **Je suis juste fatigué. Je vais rentrer.  
**- **Tu ne vas pas conduire dans cet état tout de même**, intervient Sakito.  
- **Tu as raison, je vais prendre un taxi,** l'interrompit Saga.  
- **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis aussi un peu fatigué donc j'avais pensé te ramener**, lui expliqua Sakito.  
- **Ah merci, ça m'étonne. C'est sympa de ta part**, se réjouit-il.  
Dans la voiture, aucun d'eux osaient parler. La route pour arriver à l'hôtel fut longue. Surtout qu'ils se trouvaient chacun avec l'objet de ses désirs.

Une fois dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, Sakito se confia à Saga.

- **Tu es une meilleure personne que je ne le pensais**, dit-il. **Je commence à t'apprécier.**

- **Au bout de 4 ans, il était temps** ! plaisanta Saga. **Pour dire vrai, je t'apprécie aussi.**

Ces mots que Saga avait prononcés avaient profondément touché Sakito. Son amour pour lui devenait de plus en plus fort surtout que sa présence et son petit sourire gêné n'arrangeaient rien.

- **Je ne sais pas si on s'apprécie de la même manière**, confia Sakito.

- **Laisse-moi voir**…

Saga s'approcha du doux visage de Sakito et l'embrassa. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait à tel point qu'il crut faire une attaque. Mais il apprécia tout de même.

- **Alors ?** demanda Saga en s'essuyant les lèvres.

- **C'est plus intense que ça…**chuchota Sakito.

- **On recommence ?** proposa Saga. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas concentré.

- **Non, pas ce soir**.

Sakito laissa Saga sans un autre mot. Dans son lit, il repensa au baiser que lui avait offert Saga. Il n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais avait été tellement intense qu'il avait des frissons rien qu'en y pensant.

De l'autre côté, Hitsugi avait rencontré une charmante jeune femme avec qui il avait l'intention de passer la nuit. Petite, brune, forte poitrine et belles hanches. Tout ce qu'il aimait chez une femme. De plus, elle était musicienne, ce qui rajoutait du charme. Après l'avoir ramené chez elle, Rina, poussa violemment Hitsugi sur le lit. Elle le chevaucha et puis enfin commencer le déshabillage. A l'instant où ses mains approchaient la braguette de pantalon d'Hitsugi, elle se stoppa.

- **Tu es sûr de toi ? Enfin je veux dire sur de vouloir le faire avec moi…**

- **Oui. Pourquoi, tu préfères ne pas coucher le premier soir ? **la taquina Hitsugi.

- **Ce n'est pas comme si on allait se revoir**, plaisanta Rina à son tour. **Mais j'ai peurs de te faire fuir.**

- **A cause de quoi ? La seule qui pourrait me faire fuir c'est que tu sois un homme !** dit Hitsugi, **mais je sais que tu ne l'es pas.**

- **J'ai des pratiques assez étranges…** dit-elle en évitant son regard.

- **Etranges, que veux-tu dire par là ?**

- **Laisse-moi faire et tu verras !**

Hitsugi ne posa pas de questions et laissa Rina le déshabiller tranquillement. Après que les deux soient entièrement nus, Rina se leva, ouvra le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sorti quelques objets. Elle embrasa Hitsugi avant de le bâillonner et de le menotter. Elle attacha ses cheveux et commença une gâterie. Par la suite, elle s'installa ensuite dos à lui et commencer des va-et-vient. Mais n'atteignant pas le 7ième ciel, elle libera Hitsugi et sortit son fouet.

- **Fouette-moi ! **lui ordonna Rina. **Le plus fort que tu puisses.**

- **Mais tu es folle ! Je ne suis pas sadique, moi !** lui dit-il étonné.

- **Si tu ne me fouette pas, c'est moi qui te fouetterai !** cria-t-elle.

- **Je préfère ça, mais vas-y doucement**, chuchota Hitsugi, gêné de ce qui allait se passer.

Après quelques coups, Rina n'était toujours pas satisfaite. Elle proposa alors autre chose à Hitsugi.

-** Quoi ? Je suis vraiment désolé Rina mais je ne peux pas te faire ça, j'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour toi. S'en est assez…**

- **S'il te plaît… J'en ai besoin.**

- **Ce n'est plus de l'érotisme, encore moins de l'amour, c'est juste de la torture ! **lui dit Hitsugi, ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait aimer ça.

- **C'est de l'amour **! affirma-t-elle.

- **Peut-être chez les sadomasochistes mais pas chez moi !** dit-il avant de se rhabiller.

- **Ne quitte surtout pas cette pièce !** ordonna Rina.

- **Au sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? J'ai arrêté d'avoir peur il y a déjà bien longtemps. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai des rapports avec une sadomaso mais c'est la dernière fois que l'une d'entre elles me menacent.**

Il se rhabilla et sortit en suite de chez elle. Il ne rentra pas tout de suite à l'hôtel, il avait besoin de parler. Il appela donc Kenzo qui accepta tout naturellement de venir boire avec lui.

- **Pourquoi tu voulais me parler si tardivement ?** demanda Kenzo.

- **Il fallait absolument que je te raconte ce qui vient de m'arriver**…dit Hitsugi avant de se confier à son ami.

- **Je t'écoute**, dit Kenzo avec impatience.

- **J'ai passé la soirée avec Rina…**

- **Rina, la batteuse de Scandal ?**

- **Oui, elle m'a ramené chez elle et on a commencé. Et puis elle m'a menotté et baîlloné !** expliqua Hitsugi.

- **Hein ? Encore une sadomaso !**

- **Et ce n'est pas tout ! Elle m'a fouetté, insulté, menacé et surtout elle m'a demandé de... **et Hitsugi chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Kenzo.

- **La salope ! Elle est vraiment dingue cette fille. Et dire qu'elle a une réputation de petite fille sage…**s'étonna Kenzo.

- **Pourquoi j'attire toujours les sadomasos…**

- **Bonne question, je ne sais pas non plus. Mais ce que tu viens de me raconter me rappelle un livre que j'ai lu il n'y a pas si longtemps**… bavarda Kenzo.

- **Ah bon lequel ? **

**- 50 nuances de Grey.**

**- Tu lis des livres sadomasos maintenant ? blagua Hitsugi.**

**- Parfois, mais dans ton cas ça serait plutôt…**

- **25 nuances de Pink !** lâcha Hitsugi avant d'exploser de rire.

- **On peut dire ça **! ria Kenzo**. Bon, oublions cette histoire et trinquons ! **proposa Kenzo.

- **Santé !**

Les deux amis burent deux ou trois bières avant de rentrer chez eux. Cette soirée Hitsugi n'était pas prêt à l'oublier tout comme Saga et Sakito qui commencèrent un petit jeu de séduction…


End file.
